28 days later
by Yuta
Summary: This is not a crossover with the movie, I´m merely making it happen here because I can. ZADR, death, suicide, mentally unbalanced OC and Character you know, gore, and all the bad stuff you can add to it.
1. Epilogue

Disclaimers: They aren't mine. You know that, I know that.why do I even  
waste my time clarifying that?  
Notes: despite the title this is NOT a crossover with 28 days later, this  
is merely a story happening in that universe. I promise you will understand  
later.This is just a CHAPTER. I will continue it later when I have time.  
There is a reason for this chapter being only in dialogue, this won't be  
repeated unless necessary  
  
28 days later  
  
"What do you want?"  
"What are you planning this time?!"  
"Nothing."  
"I don't believe you!"  
"I don't need you to believe me."  
"Where are you going? Don't think you'll escape from me that easily!"  
"Get away from me."  
"......."  
***********************  
"Go. Away."  
"What are you planning!"  
"Nothing."  
"You are not acting like yourself! I want to know what are you planning,  
now!"  
"Nothing at all."  
"Don't think I will be fooled by your acting, Zim! I will find out what are  
you planning and stop your invasion and-"  
"There is no invasion."  
"The world will finally-What?"  
"There is no invasion. There never was."  
***********************  
".Hey"  
"......."  
"What."  
"......."  
".What are you going to do now?"  
"......."  
"Are you ever going to answer any of the things I ask you?"  
"Not anytime soon, human."  
***********************  
"Well.......I guess that just leaves you and me."  
"."  
"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, and frankly I can{t stand you  
either but there is no one else and we have to write an essay and-"  
"I don't care."  
"Hey! What do you mean with that?"  
"I mean I prefer not standing you than not standing any other stink beast."  
".......Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
"......."  
***********************  
"How can you watch this?"  
"How can't you not?"  
"Easy, it sucks."  
"It's a great show!"  
"It's not!"  
"All they do is babble up some invented bullshit!"  
"They don't!. ...... at least sometimes........"  
".Can I change to something decent?"  
"Like what?"  
".Pet shop of Horrors is in Locomotion right now."  
"........."  
"........"  
"Pet shop of What?"  
***********************  
"Hey."  
"........"  
"What would you do if I died?"  
"Throw up a parade."  
"........"  
"......."  
"I thought so."  
".."  
"Zim?"  
"Don't waste your time thinking those stupid things, okay?"  
".......mhh"  
"I wouldn't be happy."  
"Why not?"  
"You are the only one I have left."  
***********************  
"I think."  
"Mhh?"  
"I think I might be in love with you."  
"In love?"  
"Yes."  
".......I don't understand. ......"  
***********************  
"You need to go!"  
"But how did they found out?"  
"I don't know, they must have found info or something, it doesn't matter  
now!"  
"But where could I go?"  
"To your moon base, to another planet, SOMEWHERE AWAY!"  
"I don't have the Voot runner anymore."  
"What? Why would you......? Meet me at the bridge in five minutes!"  
"The bridge?"  
"Just be there!"  
***********************  
"Don't move!"  
"How could you?"  
"I didn't do it! Let go of me, damn it!"  
"You can't get near him!"  
"You betrayed me!"  
"I didn't, it isn't my fault!"  
"You LIED to me!"  
"Get him away from the bridge, the water is dangerous for him!"  
"Zim? ZIM DON'T!"  
"If I can't trust in you, I don't have anything left."  
"Stop him!!"  
"ZIM!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	2. If only Dib, Gaz

Disclaimers: They aren't mine. You know that, I know that.why do I even waste my time clarifying that? You aren't stupid...  
  
Notes: The last chapter was supossed to be called "EPILOGUE" but I couldn't make it do that for some reason -shrugs- anyway, just read and review this chapter... PLEASE, a review would be nice and stop me from killing myself as side-note I'd like to let you know this is being written during the apocaliptic era we are suffering here with my puter (sister downloaded mayor virus, have to re- install it compeltely,. Lost all archives and stuff, weep weep) so... *shrugs* Oh, and I also wanted to let know that I will write until I want for chapter, so if you feel it ends abruptly, it´s because inspiration di so as well.  
  
~text~ means flashback 'text' means inner toughts  
  
28 days later  
  
The teen jolted up from his makeshift bed, sweat falling from his forehead and panting like if he had just stopped from running, barely managing to calm himslef down before he broke down in histerical screaming.  
  
Fighting the urge to scratch his cheecks, brows, eyes, the need to hurt himself, to destroy himself, he took in deep, shuddering breaths, slowly focusing in the living room he was sleeping at the moment.  
  
With trembling hands he picked up his trenchcoat and used it to cover the lithe feminine form that stared at him confusedly from her nestled position over a few cushions next to his side.  
  
"You were having another nightmare."  
  
It wasn´t a question and Dib didn´t bothered with an answer either. He simply started making his way to where he remembered they had found the bathroom.  
  
"Dib."  
  
The teen stopped at the doorframe not turning around.  
  
"You won´t leave me, will you?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"No." Answered he simply, hating to know he would have to keep his word. Liking it or not, his sister needed him right now, and he couldn't leave her. Leave her would mean her death.  
  
"Dib..."  
  
Dib's eyes widened behind the thick glasses of his lenses. 'Please, don't...' moaned his toughts, but not a sound escaped his lips.  
  
"You did what you could... It wasn't your fault, you know that...? It was *his* fault." Her voice had picked up that well known tone of resentiment she had developted lately. "He tricked you, and him and me..."  
  
Dib couldn't answer. He could just dig his short nails into the wooden frame and hope they would break and start bleeding soon.  
  
Something.  
  
(How coudl you?!)  
  
ANYTHING.  
  
(You betraid me!)  
  
To take his midn off him.  
  
(LIED to me.)  
  
Of what he had done to him.  
  
(AHHHHHHHHH!!!)  
  
His middle and anular fingernails dug into the wood separating the flesh from it, stinging hot and making him take a shuddering breath.  
  
Anything not to remember.  
  
"I can´t believe he could have used us like that! We are his own...Dib?"  
  
He walked to the bathroom, leaving the other teen to open her amber eyes and stare after him, fear tugging her insides.  
  
She failed to notce the shadows that moved behind the courtains in the window.  
  
Dib closed the door to the bathroom and put the lock on. Not wanting to spend more batteries in the flashlighs resting in the wastband of his pants he stared at his reflection.  
  
(whithe.)  
  
He had once said Dib was too pale.  
  
(Looklikeacorpose)  
  
Now he had a slight tan from all the walking under the sun, exepting the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
(justtoopale)  
  
He should have seen him when he was in the hospital. Of course, had Zim been there, he wouldn´t have ended up in urgency in an overdose coma.  
  
He stared at the thin streams of blood pouring from his fingers and idly wondered why was that it always looked like if hand wounds were the faster ones to heal, then shook his head and simply opened the cabinet, picking a jar with aspirines and dry-swallowing them, the terrible flvour making goosebumps rise in his arms.  
  
"... It's so disgusting..." said he, barely making any sound.  
  
He wasn't reffering to the pills.  
  
Lately it seemed like his world was fueled by disgusting, painful things.  
  
And feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Dib stopped, a little freaked out because the alien hadn´t once turned around to see him sneack behind him. He had been too preaocupped impaling defensless ants with a stick.  
  
It had been three weeks since Zim´s last "grand sheme", one that had included him wearing a pink hat, pink dress with lots of ribbons, pink staff and Gir disguised as a yellow, furry, winged...thingie called "Girberos".  
  
Dib shuddered and shook his head to get rid of the disturbing mental Image and found himself staring into purplish blue contacted eyes.  
  
His goal came up to mind again.  
  
"What are you planning this time?!"  
  
Zim gave the playfield a bored look while cleaning the stick of ant bodies.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Dib frowned and stepped in front of the little alien.  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
Zim rose an unexistant eyebrow, gazing at the human, then came back to methodically stab the insects.  
  
"I don't need you to believe me."  
  
he alien got up tossing the stick at Dib´s feet, dusted his stupid pink outfit and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't think you'll escape from me that easily!"  
  
Dib grabbed the alien by the shoulder and spun him aroudn, facing him.  
  
Then he noticed. There were dark green smudges under his eyes, the corners of them looked a strong pink color, the green skin had a very slight yellowish hue to it and Zim's lips were pressed tightly, his eyes digging holes into Dib´s skin.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
The voice was deadly calm, but under it Dib tought he could hear a hiss. What really freaked him out was This was something he coudl expect from someoen like Gaz, but not Zim. Zim was always open and obvious when showing his feelings, now they seemed to be tightly surpressed for soem reason Dib couldn't figure out.  
  
Dib dropped his hands and stared in confusion to the retreating alien.  
  
"......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib's grip in the sink's surface softened and as he stared to the dirty whiteness of it.  
  
That had been the beginning of all this nightmare.  
  
Or maybe it had been the first day he laid eyes in the badly disguised alien, but didn´t noticed it -didn´t realized it- until much later, until that day that for first time he couldn't taunt back the alien.  
  
It didn´t mattered now. Zim was dead, and all was his fault.  
  
If only he hand´t befriended him  
  
If only Zim hadn´t trusted in him that much  
  
If only he had delated all the proofs he had about Zim in his computer.  
  
If only his sister hadn´t foudn him after he had swallowed every freaking pill in the stupid house.  
  
If only.  
  
As if it was a cruel joke on him he heard the sound of grass breaking and his sister vursing.  
  
"GAZ!" yelled he and opened the door, rushing to his siters side.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thank you to all the ones that reviewed. From the next chapter on, I'll try to thank the reviewers particulary, but I feel lazy today, sorry. I want to thank especially Red Cliff, who gave me a really nice review and I would say all the ones that reviewed the first time I posted the story, But my reviews were delated and I can't remember their names, but I thank the tought and thank you too for saying my story didn't sucked and that I should ignore flamers. 


	3. Apocalypsis Nicky

Disclaimers: They aren't mine. You know that, I know that.why do I even waste my time clarifying that? You aren't stupid...  
  
Notes: I Didn´t pass maths and i hate the world. Life sucks so... Please tell me you like this....because I´ll be gone soon and then you won´t get anything from me in like three months.  
  
~text~ means flashback 'text' means inner toughts  
  
Nicole Rayeer, or Nicky, as she was better known, stared in front of her at the screen,she wore a black tank-top and dark blue jeans, barefoot and with her wet hair in a drenched bride. Just the way she liked it to be.  
  
She had been staring at the screen of her computer, hoping that for some kind of miracle she would recieve a mail from her best friend, thing that hadn´t happened since she had been thirteen.  
  
She was now sixteen and still waited his best and only real friend would send her a new mail.  
  
But she had never doubted he would still answer her last one. Sh just needed to be patient and wait. And pretend to be who she wasnt.  
  
Sane.  
  
She had been staring to the screen when suddenly there was a sound in the backyard, and Nicky´s eyes darted in the direction of her window, tempted to go there.  
  
'If you go, they´ll know you are here.' Said a voice. Nicky nooded and didn´t moved. There was no-one else in her room.  
  
Nicky could hear voices. The voices were nice to her. They didn´t made an exactly entretaining chat group, but gave her good advices. Like when she was eleven and had been eating ice and the cube had gotten struck in her throat chocking her. They had told her then not to panick and wait a few seconds for the ice to melt, and it had been easy to swallow it after it did. Or when she was twelve and her younger sister Lisa had gotten lost in the elevator, and both her parents had panicked and run off, they had told her to watch the elvator and see wich floor did it stopped in, then go and look for her. Or when she had been five and they had told her to stop telling people about them, because otherwise she´d be sent to the crazy house for girls just like Her Best Friend.  
  
There was a crash downstairs and suddenly her mother screamed. She could see in her mind´s eye how she dropped the dishes she was washing as what she imagined to be a residentevil zombie-like creature jumped over her and started biting.  
  
"Trish? TRISH! Lisa, quick! Go to your sister´s room! "  
  
There was the sound of rushing down the stairs and then loads of noise. Her thirteen year old sister opened the door to her room and rushed where she was.  
  
"Nicks, mum and dad are downstairs and I think..." She stared at her sister, again struck by their ressemblance. Lisa was a younger version of Nicky with a slightly thinner nose, darker bron hair and lighter brown eyes.  
  
She guessed she loved her sister.  
  
Nicky got up, grabbed her by the wrist and picked up her black bag from next to her door. She knew what was going on. No matter how hard the media tried to hide things, no one could hide the truth from the all-mighty internet. Chain letters and forwards had sent her information tabout what had happened in a town a few miles away from hers. The town were the crazy house for boys his friedn resided in was. She had tried warning her parents, but after the fift speech of "worried-parents-about-antisocial- daughter-that-spends-too-much-time-in-computer" and "too-influenciable-by- TV-and-Games" she had given up.  
  
So she did what she tought the voiced would tell her to do. She picked up her biggest packbag and put there some clothing, a few packs of cookies, her first aid kit, two flashlights, a compass, a map and put her mom´s swiss army knife in a string around her neck. She also had left her father's gun at a nearer place than the top shelves of the closet. Without making noise she quickly guided her slightly loudier whining sister to her parents bedroom, picked up the gun from the lowest shelf already knwiong there were only six bullets in there   
  
Nicky was suddenly aware of the silence. Telling her sister to quit whining she closed her parent´s bedroom and opened the window. Their neighbours roof was quite inclined, at least in 75°. But Nicky had climbed it a few times back when she was little and freinds with their daughter before they moved out, and she instructed her sister to follow.  
  
"Nick, i can´t, Nicky, please, call mum."  
  
"but mum is dead, Lizzie..." said the brown haired girl. It struck her as odd saying that. Her mother had been a sickly person, but she had always hoped she would meet her grandchildren. Now she was downstairs,m being eaten by zombies. She wondered why didn´t she felt sadness.  
  
'Because there´s nothing you can do about it. Now up, save your sister.'  
  
She made a small jump landing in the slightly shorter house, caught her sister barely managing to keep her ground, and started climbing in her hands and knees, with her sister slowing her and difficulting the assention by clinging to her bag for dear lif,e but she refused to tell her to stop it. She woudl stop right there and then and don´t move.  
  
"NICKY!!!" shrieked her sister as she felt her grip start dragging her backboards. The teen gripped a tile and stared down to see her own mother with blood-red eyes and foam forming at her mouth gripping her younger sister´s leg. She fripped the tile fiercly and grabbed her sister, yanking her as she shrieked her lungs out. Her mother was practivally in a V upside- down position, about to fall from the balcony and gripping her youngest daughter´s knee. She then started biting it.  
  
Nicky froze as time seemed to stop.  
  
Her sister´s hands gripped her pants as she screamed hysterically, but Nicky knew it was already too late. With her free hand she took from the slightly open bag in her chest the old-looking gun adn clicked the secure off. Lisa started convulsing.  
  
"Lizzie?" said Nicky, amazed at how her voic seemed to be comming from far away, from another galaxy. Her sister´s crazy, dilated eyes fixed in her´s the last trace of humanity.  
  
"I think I really do love you." She wanted to sy many things. Beingt he morbid half-crazed creature she was she had imagined her family's death many times, and what to tell to each ones of them. But she only had 15 seconds and they had already passed. She pointed at her sister´s forehead wishing she coudl kiss it instead and pulled the trigger.  
  
The roar that came from the gun was ominous.  
  
Sh watched in soem sort of detached amazement how her sister´s body lost all strenght and was dragged down by gravity, her mother hadn´t dropped her leg and she too fall the two stores down to their garden.  
  
She blinked slowly, the hand gripping the gun trembling strongly due the shock that climbed her left arm envelopting it in numbness. She grabbed the gun with her right one in fear it would fall from the other one and packed the gun again, as she heard more moviment comming from her parents bedroom. She climbed up a few more meters and lifted the small window with ease, letting the bag fall inside the dusty attic.  
  
Nicky looked up at the stars and the big round moon and wondered if this meant the apocalypsis had started.  
  
AN: yeah...we introduce anew chracter... is anyoen out there wandring what happened with Zim?... after next xhapter you get to know what happened 28 days before all this!. 


End file.
